


A Night at the Opera

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Multi, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIV using the prompts: night, music, plans, beer, revelation, happy, opera</p><p>Jack and Daniel bump into Paul Davis at the opera in D.C., and Daniel takes it from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Opera

On the second night of Daniel's five day visit to D.C., they went to the opera. Not normally Daniel's kind of thing, but he thought he would be able to get into _Carmen_ without any trouble. After all, he'd been hearing the music on Jack's CD player for years. So they went, and Daniel seemed to be enjoying himself.

During the intermission, it was a bit of a shock to run into Paul Davis in the lobby. After knowing the man for years, and working closely with him since moving to D.C., Jack realized he had never actually seen the man in civilian clothes before. The suit he was wearing was extremely well-tailored, possibly made-to-order. The suit on the man he was with was definitely made-to-order.

And the man he was with, James, was without a doubt gay. 

And Daniel didn't seem at all surprised. Just like him, to know that Davis was gay and never say a word. Not much like him, on the other hand, to suggest meeting up in the lobby again after the performance. At which point Davis's older companion said that he'd be heading straight home, but that Paul should definitely stay.

Jack watched the final act in a haze of confusion. The way Daniel and Davis had smiled at each other, and the way Davis's companion had bowed out. He had the strangest feeling that he was missing something. He wasn't…he was confident of Daniel. They were fixed, immutable, forever. But…

~~~

"So, James?"

Davis nodded at Daniel. "His partner was going out of town, so they offered me the extra ticket. I don't know a lot about opera, but I'm familiar with _Carmen_ , so I said 'yes'."

Jack drank half of his Michelob.

"You're not with anyone?" Daniel asked.

Davis blinked and consciously didn't look at Jack. "Very single, at the moment." He sipped his Chardonnay.

"You don't look like you like that wine much."

"I prefer beer, but there's nothing here I'd drink."

Jack perked up. "There's never decent beer at these things."

"Well, decent enough for mainstream."

"Microbrews are the only way to go," Jack said.

"I'm with you," Davis said, smiling.

"Jack has a great selection at his place," Daniel said. He turned to Jack. "Do you have something good to share?"

It was a revelation, just how sneaky Daniel could be. It shouldn't have been, but it was. Just as it had been a revelation that Davis – Paul – was gay. Probably it shouldn't have been.

It was definitely a revelation how well the three of them fit into a bed together, like Paul was a puzzle piece that meshed neatly into their connecting pieces. And what a picture they created. Limbs and hands and mouths and cocks.

Paul's cock was maybe midway between theirs in size, and his mouth was hotter than anything Jack could imagine. His hands on Daniel made Jack sweat, and four additional limbs turned the king-size bed into a battlefield where everybody won.

Daniel fucked Paul, while Paul sucked a kneeling Jack, and Jack weighed Paul's slender cock in his hand and thought that maybe he would let Paul fuck him, and that maybe Daniel would like that, although Daniel was a little too big for Jack to enjoy. Daniel might still like seeing Jack take it up the ass. Jack would be more than happy to… He exploded into Paul's mouth.

Paul made happy sounds around his cock.

Daniel, fucking harder, made very happy sounds.

Moments later, Jack, collapsed onto the bed, watching, drooling, tingling, made plans to keep them both happy. Whatever it took.

Daniel shifted his weight, changed his angle. Paul's mouth dropped open as he moaned.

"Come, come," Jack breathed.

They did.


End file.
